


Just Nothing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take on how things went after Dinah punched Ollie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Nothing

_Just After Dinah punched Ollie's face in during GA ver. 3_

Slade looked at the phone in his hand, still trying to figure out when he went from 'it's just a distraction' to gritting his teeth every time she and that archer made news. More, though, he was trying to figure out _how_ in all the ways his life threw him curve-balls, it had come up with this one.

She'd been the one to say 'let's cool it, let's think over where we are' and then was seen dating not one, but two of her colleagues within the month.

And she had called him tonight, obviously highly emotional, asked him where he was, and if he would stay there long enough for her to arrive to speak to him.

That took brass, but he'd never doubted she had it. He just didn't believe that anyone cutting themselves out of his life would ever come back into it. Even if it wasn't supposed to have been anything but a distraction, he reminded himself.

"Hell, Wilson, quit trying to lie to yourself," he grumbled. He was pretty certain Wintergreen would have line and verse on his foul mood the last several weeks. He had missed the spark of seeing her, the run-ins with the smooth teamwork, the banter, and the fact the sex had actually not been the key loss was more than enough to slap him in the face with the truth. He missed her company.

Well, she was coming to him, and maybe... maybe that meant something. He'd find out when she got there. If it meant she'd had the same kind of thoughts as he had, he'd make certain not to let it slip away. For once, the woman he was considering was actually more threatened by the enemies **she** had, than any threat he brought to the table.

`~`~`~`~`

_One month later_

Dinah's eyes lazily opened, lounged in the sinfully decadent California King Size bed at the Regency in... whatever town she was in, which was the sixth in eight days. She looked at the bandages on her nude form, smiling a little; they were fresh, which meant her lover had treated her to changing them while she was still passed out unconscious from the exhaustion.

Her attention was drawn to the doorway, as Slade came in from the other room; her mind processed that she had been waking because she'd heard the door. And he now had a breakfast tray, complete with a bud vase and a single rose in it.

"You're going to spoil me," she purred, shifting to lay on one side... the less bruised one... so that she could eat with him.

"Sister, I think today of all days, you deserve it." His low voice was amused toward her, but then his face grew serious as she just stared at him. "What?" 

She swallowed, then shook her head. "Nothing...I just... no, you're right. Getting that much of my own ass kicked entitles me."

He settled the tray after settling himself, eye still narrow with curiosity over what had startled her so much. "More than that, isn't it?" he pressed.

Now she raised up on her elbow, and just studied him long enough to make him wonder if he had stepped into some hidden issue that could bring about the fiery crashing end of this thing they were still building like he was anticipating any day now.

"My erstwhile husband never even knew my birthday. Oliver didn't. I don't think I've actually celebrated one since...since Daddy died. And you... you're pampering me for the first one I've had since being with you? I'm not asking how you found out; you're sneaky. But...seriously?"

"Didn't realize it was such a secret, Sister," he murmured, reaching out to tuck her hair back behind her ear. 

"It's not, I just never made a fuss over it," she told him softly, settling back down, her voice and eyes soft.

"You don't have to," he told her quietly. "Gives me something to spend the money on," he drawled, just to make her smile, which she did, laughing.

"Always about the money," she rejoined, a knowing echo of her words on the ship off of Dino Island.

"Sister, this time, it's not buying anything that I'm after," he promised her before settling to share the birthday meal. For something that was supposed to be nothing, it sure felt good to see her ease into being pampered like this.

Eventually it would blow up. But for now, Slade had decided he was just going to sit back and enjoy the company.


End file.
